Só eu vou satisfazêlo
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Genma e Neji tinham um caso até que algo fez com que Gen fosse embora... Fic de presente pra minha flor Day *3*


Agora ali na estrada, a caminho do lugar mais distante que pudesse ir, Genma se lembrava do passado, de tudo o que havia acontecido com ele, de tudo o que haviam passado juntos. Não que ele esperasse que o outro se declarasse apaixonado, sabia que esse não era o jeito do Hyuuga, mas, mesmo assim, também não esperava ser ofendido daquela maneira.

_Como assim vai se casar?_

_É o que você ouviu..._

_Assim do nada?_

_Exato!_

_E você aceitou isso..._

_É o que parece, não?_

_Então nós..._

_Nunca houve realmente um nós_

_Não?_

_Claro que não... ou..._

_..._

_Não acredito!_

_Em que?_

_Você realmente imaginou que pudesse haver um "nós"_

_Mais ou menos..._

_Como é tolo_

_Sim, eu sei_

_Aonde vai?_

_Embora!_

_Por quê?_

_Já não precisa mais deste tolo..._

_Genma, espere!_

_Adeus Neji!_

Ele havia sido 'trocado' por uma garota que nem mesmo o outro conhecia, mas que havia sido escolhida pela família dele. E pela primeira vez, desde que eles estavam 'juntos' via o jovem Hyuuga acatar a uma ordem de seu tio. E de certa forma isso lhe doía. Sentia como se houvesse sido traído, e de certa forma, o fora. Mas agora ele estava indo embora...

Mesmo seu celular tocando, com várias mensagens de Neji sendo enviadas ele não o atendeu. Não pensou em parar para ver o que o jovem iria dizer, por que sabia que o outro novamente o chamara de tolo. Ainda mais por ele ter largado tudo para trás: apartamento, trabalho... Nada mais importava a Genma. E ele iria fazer de tudo para esquecer o que havia passado...

Já se fazia noite quando Genma parou em um motel de beira de estrada. Estacionou em uma das vagas e foi até a recepção, onde se registrou e pegou as chaves do quarto. Ele precisava de um banho e de uma noite de sono para relaxar. Na manhã seguinte ele decidiria o que fazer...

Jogou a mala em um canto qualquer do quarto, olhou de soslaio para cama de casal. Ela lhe parecia mesmo convidativa e aconchegante, e logo ele estaria nela.

Caminhou até o banheiro se despindo, chegando ao destino já nu. A água que caia sobre sua pele o relaxava e ali ele fazia de tudo para esvaziar sua mente. Estava em um estado de quase meditação quando bateram na porta.

"Quem será?", pensou Genma, desligando o chuveiro e enrolando a cintura com uma toalha. Ninguém sabia que ele estava ali, e já tinha resolvido tudo na recepção. Ele queria paz. E faria quem quer que fosse que estivesse à porta entender isso. Quando ele abriu...

Um silêncio tomou conta dos segundos que se seguiram até que Genma, curado do susto, iniciou:

_O que... O que faz aqui?_

_Surpreso em me ver, Gen-sama?_

_É..._

_Achou mesmo que fugiria de mim?_

_Não estou fugindo!_

_Não?_

_..._

_Não vai me convidar a entrar?_

_O que você quer aqui?_

_Conversar..._

_Não temos mais nada a falar!_

_Sim temos e você vai me ouvir!_

_Suma daqui Neji... _

_..._

_Por que faz isso comigo?_

_Gen me deixe entrar... Não vou pedir de novo!_

Mesmo a contra gosto, Genma deu passagem ao moreno, pois sabia que o jovem Hyuuga não o deixaria em paz enquanto não fizesse o que queria. E assim que Neji entrou, ele fechou a porta, e se virou.

Neste momento sentiu seu corpo sendo prensado na porta pelo corpo de Neji, que agora o olhava nos olhos, com aquele seu olhar perolado que tanto hipnotizava Genma, que olhando eles falava quase em sussurro.

_O que você quer Neji?_

_Quero que volte..._

_Nunca!_

_Por quê?_

_Não há mais nada lá que me prenda._

_Nem mesmo eu?_

_Você já esta comprometido._

_Então é isso..._

_O que mais achou que fosse?_

_..._

_Por que esta aqui?_

_Precisava vê-lo..._

_Como me encontrou?_

_Tenho meus métodos... E usar seu cartão de crédito sempre também ajuda._

_Estava me procurando..._

_Claro..._

_..._

_Ei! Olhe para mim!_

_... _

_Assim fica melhor..._

_Não faça isso comigo Neji!_

_O quê?_

_Não brinque comigo!_

_Acha que estou brincando com você?_

_E o que mais seria?_

_..._

_Viu... Não poderia ser diferente, já que sou mais velho que você_

_Sabe que idade não tem nada a haver..._

_Talvez..._

_Gen... Responde-me sinceramente._

_O quê?_

_Você me ama?_

_..._

_Olhe para mim e responda!_

_Sim..._

_Por quê... Por que nunca me disse?_

_Não achei que fosse relevante para você_

_Por quê?_

_Nunca demonstrou que eu poderia ser correspondido_

_Nem mesmo você a mim_

_Sim... Eu sei..._

_Se eu não casasse você voltaria a ser meu?_

Um novo silêncio se fez, e Genma sentiu seu rosto corar e suas pernas falsearem. Se não estivesse preso a porta certamente teria caído.

Ele olhava Neji, desacreditando no que ouvira agora. Seria mesmo verdade ou estaria o jovem Hyuuga apenas o provocando? Ele tentava ler em seu olhar perolado a resposta, mas não conseguiu, pois Neji tomou seus lábios em um beijo quente e cheio de desejo, o que fez com que Genma perdesse completamente sua linha de raciocínio.

Neji segurava com força a nuca do outro enquanto o beijava com força e desejo. Sua outra mão já começava a desabotoar os botões de sua camisa, o que não demorou muito, já tinha certa pratica com isso e logo ele estava com o peito nu e assim sentia a pele de Genma roçar a sua, fazendo ambos arrepiarem-se.

Com o roçar dos corpos a toalha que cobri ao baixo ventre de Genma foi ao chão e agora Neji sentia a ereção do mais velho roçar também sua pele e ele sorriu entre o beijo e deslizou a mão ao membro dele e começou a masturbá-lo lentamente, fazendo Genma gemer baixo entre seus lábios.

Neji separou-se dos lábios e sem nenhum apalavras desceu os beijos pelo pescoço de Genma, para depois passar pelo tórax, mas como estava quente, não queria saber de preliminares e foi direto ao ponto. Abaixou-se de vez e abocanhou todo o membro do outro, começando uma sucção forte e rápida.

Genma segurou-se nas paredes. Aquilo era demais, ele adorava como Neji o tomava com possessão, com desejo... Sabia que era algo que ele nunca esqueceria se deixasse o moreno.

Em pouco tempo ele já estava clamando o nome do moreno, estava quase gozando e não iria querer fazer isso na boca do outro, que ao perceber Genma se prender parou por um instante a sucção.

_Gen..._

_Hum?_

_Não se prenda..._

Então ele voltou a sugar o mais velho com desejo, masturbando a base do membro, a fim de relaxar o ouro o suficiente. Genma ainda tentou se segurar, mas acabou por se derramar nos lábios de Neji, que sorveu tudo com maestria, não deixando uma gota se quer escapar.

Após isso Neji se ergueu e tomou os lábios de Genma em mais um beijo, deixando o outro sentir o próprio gosto misturado à saliva dele. Genma agora acariciava o corpo de Neji, que arranhava sua virinha internamente.

_Quero você..._

_Eu sei Gen..._

E com esse pedido sussurrado, os dois, sem separarem os lábios, forma para a cama e Neji empurrou Gen na cama e tirando sua roupa caiu por cima dele, voltando a beijá-lo, deixando assim que um sentisse o calor dos corpos e a ereção do outro.

Entre os lábios os dois gemiam baixo com tal contato e seus corpos arrepiavam.

Neji então começou a depositar beijos no pescoço e no ombro do mais velho, enquanto se posicionava entre as pernas do mesmo.

_Você é apenas meu Gen... Ninguém vai tocá-lo assim como eu. Não permitirei..._

_..._

_Só eu vou satisfazê-lo..._

_..._

_E só você me satisfará._

_..._

Genma nada dizia, não queria estragar o momento falando alguma besteira, mas ele concordava com a cabeça a cada palavra de Neji. E quando o mais novo o penetrou de uma força lenta mas forte, ele gemeu o nome do jovem Hyuuga, agarrando-se aos braços dele. Não havia dor apenas o prazer que explodia dentro dele. Sentia como se seu coração fosse arrebentar da maneira descompassada com que ele batia.

O ritmo dos corpos ali era lento mas cadenciado, se moviam em sincronia, fazendo com que os dois gemessem a cada nova estocada de Neji. Genma se movia de encontro ao corpo do mais novo, dando possibilidade para que Neji o penetrasse o mais profundo possível.

Quando Neji sentiu que não mais seguraria seu gozo, ele abraçou forte o corpo de Genma e em um beijo, num gemido uníssono, ele se derramou dentro de Genma.

Os dois ofegante, sentiam seus corpos aos mesmos tempo que leves, pesados... Sentiam os últimos espasmos...

Neji havia deitado no ombro de Genma que agora acariciava os longos cabelos negros do Hyuuga. Estava feliz por estar com o menor em seus braços, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha medo de que depois daquilo, Neji se fosse. E ele ficasse só, mais uma vez...

Assim que recobrou o fôlego e as forças o jovem Hyuuga se ergueu do corpo de Genma e saiu da cama, procurando suas roupas.

_Aonde vai?_

_Para casa._

_..._

_O que foi?_

_Nada... Só pensei que..._

_Que eu fosse ficar aqui com você?_

_É..._

_Nem pensar..._

_Entendo._

_Não poso viver em um motel Gen..._

_Tudo bem..._

_E alem do mais..._

_O quê?_

_Creio que seu apartamento tem uma cama melhor para nós..._

Neji disse isso com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e como acabara de se vestir, ele foi até a cama e deu mais um beijo em Genma. Um beijo lento, sem pressa.

_Vou indo na frente para resolver certo casamento..._

_Vai dizer o que?_

_Que não pretendo me casar_

_Só isso?_

_Sim... Por acaso quer que eu te apresente como noiva?_

_Não é isso..._

_Ficou corado_

_..._

_Tanto faz... Vou ficar com você de qualquer jeito._

_..._

_Fique aqui o tempo que quiser, ficarei em sua cama te esperando..._

Mais um beijo e Neji se foi.

Genma olhava para o teto. E suspirava. Eram suspiros de alivio. Estava em paz seu coração agora. Estava como e com quem queria. Nada mais iria pedir, somente agradeceria dali pra frente...

E ainda sentindo o cheiro e o gosto de Neji, ele adormeceu...

*_*

Fic feita para minha flor Day... num subito de louca inspiração

Presente de aniversário atrasado, mas feito de coração.

Espero que vc goste flor!

Reviews são bem vindas! /o/


End file.
